Marvel: Dawn Of Doom
Backstory One by One.. they all go down.. dead heros... no one knows who killed them... a few of these heros are Spiderman, Cclops, and Charles Xavierr... a group of New Blood and Old blood are standing to fight these mystery deaths. This is the year 2067... and the only survivors are stranded... alone from each other.. not knowing anything about the future ahead of them People Ranger: Deadpool, Nuclear Jake, Riot(Look him up), The Hulk, Iron Man JDUDE: John Morris (Known as Maximillium for beginning), Venom, Nightcrawler, Captain America, Nick Fury Part 1 John Morris is walking in a barren wasteland, traveling to a hideout known as The Refuge Suburbs... which is known only by a few.. and has never been tracked down.. John sees a group of men ahead of him, who didn't look familiar. John quickly hid until he could place his costume on, and Maximillium quickly burst out, and started running towards the men, he quickly slashed apart every one of them with a hidden knife, for he couldnt let himself be seen by anyone. Then a shadow came over him, a quick moving black blur. Maximillium looked around, but the shadow surrounded him, he couldnt fight it. He tried, but couldnt hit any moves, so he ran a different direction, towards Manhattan, but he hasn't been there in so long, he doesnt know what happened Part 2 The devastation. The misery. The pain. The loss. These are the emotions Nuclear Jake felt as his friends and enemies were struck down. He did not see the killings, but he knows of them. Now, this, this shell of a city is all that's left of it. Manhattan. The destruction could be seen everywhere. He walked through what used to be Times Square. He looked toward the destroyed Central Park. He walked toward a wasteland next to the city that used to be another city. He had escaped a strange group of 5 men that had walked through the city. But how long could he avoid them? He should have fought, but he did not know if they were friend or foe. He had followed them, and as they were walking into the wasteland, he knew they were enemies. But they had crossed the border between Manhattan and the Forbidden Wasteland. At least, that's what they called it. He wondered if the next man they met(If there was a next man) was smart enough to attack these enemies. He would wait for any sign of life until his last dying breath. Which would never come until centuries later, because he was nuclear. He couldn't die unless someone killed him or he died of natural causes sometime between the span of 900-950 years old. He was only 24. He looked in his teens, and he would look and act like a teen/young adult until he died. He would wander the streets of Manhattan, watching the Wasteland for any signs of life. Part 3 Maximillium was sprinting, not running. It followed him, the darkness, the shadow. He knew more about the shadows than most people, for they have been in his past, but only as a child. Maximillium (shortened to Max) has been running nonstop ever since killing the men. He ran straight into Manhattan, for he knew the city around was destroyed, but he ran and went to one of the only cities left. Then he found it out, it was destroyed. He ran into the broken city, running into another man, who he grabbed. "Tell me WHAT HAPPENED NOW!" He demanded "Look it's not my fau-" The other man, who was actually Nuclear Jake, couldn't finish, as Max ran around the city, he wasn't running though, he was hovering over a field of energy he created from his mind. That was what he could do. One of the things. Max came back to Jake "What... what happened to my home?" Max said as he fell to his knees in depression. Jake replied sadly, "I am sorry, 5 men, 5 people destroyed every-" Jake tried to finish, but Max touched his arm, and felt everything. The memories flew through both men's mind. The horror, everything. Max fell to the ground, hurt, screaming. Not only from the pain of the memories, but the sorrow x1000. That's what happened when he used his mind to read something involving his born 6th sense. Jake was looking at Max, and extended his hand, but Max just drawn hs hand back, he didn't trust this man, but then agin, he doesn't trust anyone other then himself Part 4 Jake felt this man's sorrow about his home. He knew how it felt. The thing was, he didn't know who the five were. If he did, they could go after them together. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps. They looked towards the entrance, and noticed a man in a red bodysuit. He had black diamonds painted around his eyes, and Jake knew he wasn't an enemy. "Wha- What happened here?" the man barely stuttered out, "Oh, and I'm Deadpool." "Hello, Deadpool. 5 men came and destroyed everything. It was a disaster," replied Jake. "I know one of those men. I avoided one of his search parties. His name, is Lasher." They all settled down with Cokes from the nearby soda machine that Deadpool rigged. "Now, we need to fight our way towards Lasher and kill him," Deadpool said calmly. "I have a question. What's a Lasher?" asked Maximillium. "Lasher, is a symbiote whose host is named Ramon Hernandez. He has whips attached to himself which you have to watch out for in battle," advised Deadpool. "How are we supposed to attack! There are only three of us!" exclaimed Jake. "Oh.....yeah.....um.....maybe we could....no......that is a very good question," said Deadpool. The ground was shaking. Not very severe, but it was definitely shaking. "Oh, boy, here comes Gigantor. Spi....I mean the guys liked to call him Hulk, said Deadpool. "We're gonna meet Hulk?" asked Jake, obviously not too excited. "Yep. Oh there's the big brute now," joked Deadpool. Hulk rounded the corner and walked towards the building. When he reached it, he fell and reverted back to Bruce Banner. "He'll be fine. As he would say 'Hulk Tired'," Deadpool said in a joking tone. Jake knew having Hulk on their side would be a definite advantage. But there were still too many enemies! How would they defeat them all? Part 5 Max shaked his head. He took it all in, all the info from Jake, now he knew everything he knew, but emotions come up way too strong. Max then looked aware. "Jake, look out, everyone, be careful, I can feel something, I am not sure what though." Max said Maximillium knew the air didn't feel right. It was smelling like death. Then two people walked out into the middle of where they were talking. Jake knew what Max was talking about. They looked as if death would come upon them in a few days, maybe hours. Deadpool and Max lifted them up, to reveal they were Captain America and Nick Fury. Max took another coke from the rigged machine, and poured it into Fury's mouth, then took another one and poured it into Captain America's mouth. They fell, to sleep though. Max looked scared, the fear spread around, and everyone was afraid of the enemies, which was the major weapon of the shadowy figures, fear. Max then thought about even more scary events, his parents. No, the thoughts that sad always brought his mind to a standstill. His emotions raged more then normal people. Max sat down and talked to Bruce, who recently woke up. "So, wait, your telling me that these enemies chased you, but didnt fight you?" Bruce asked. Max wouldn't answer, rephrase, he couldn't answer. Trapped in his own thoughts. Jake started talking, "Yeah, they just chased him, through that desert right over there." Jake pointed to the Forbidden Wasteland. Jake didn't know how he knew that, but now he didn't care. He just wanted to survive. Part 6 Nick Fury and Captain America just woke up. "Look, there's still too many of them. There are hundreds of them, six of us," worried Bruce Banner. "Wait," said Deadpool. They heard gunfire and jets as Iron Man flew around the corner, shooting at men that were chasing him. "Bruce, stay inside, we need to save Hulk for the big battle," ordered Deadpool. Bruce nodded. Everyone else ran out and fought with the group of ten men. Deadpool had to take on three of them, while the Cap had to take on two. Everyone else had an even fight, and it was over quickly. "Thanks, guys. I had given up hope of there being any survivors, but you proved me wrong by helping me against them," thanked Iron Man. "Their patrols are growing in size. Last time I saw these guys there were only five patrolling. Now there are ten," fretted Max. "Iron Man's here, so we've got seven of us to fight the enemy. Is that enough?" asked Jake. "No, you need at least one more.," said a mysterious man who had walked up on their conversation. Category:DoD Category:RPG